sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jomy Marquis Shin
Personality Jomy, by nature, is a bright, charming young man. He’s always optimistic, always warm and never cruel or prejudiced. He will smile at everyone and befriend almost anyone. He wants to like people and be liked by them. As a result, he’s extremely sensitive to criticisms and insults. He would never hold it against the person, though, because the possibility of him screwing up still stands. He’s probably incapable of hating another person for long; in canon, Keith killed a lot of his people, destroyed his planet, and stabbed him, and yet he managed to believe in him and they became something like friends in their last moments together. He, basically, loves everyone, and he believes they are all capable of doing good and wonderful things while fully acknowledging their horrible traits. Even though he rarely voices them, his morals and feelings, however innocent and pure, are very important to him. Before he makes any decisions, he makes sure whatever he’s doing doesn’t jive with his personal value system. During this timeline, Keith managed to put him in a defenceless situation; when Leo asked him why he didn’t just stop his heart using his powers, Jomy’s reply was “I could split a boulder, but this is a human”. He always strives for compromise; he would rather make a stupid decision that would make everyone happy than a smart one that would make them sad. If he can’t make one that would satisfy everyone’s needs, then he would lay the blame on himself. He is actually trying his best to save everybody and he’s known to cry, as the Mu put it, “for humanity”. During one of Physis’ tarot readings, she associated him with a lion; this is understandable, because his strength, physically, emotionally, and mentally, is often admired. Jomy’s the quintessential hero; he’s brave and daring. He’s not afraid of anything, and he’s ready to face his problems head on. Whenever he’s down, he’s never out for long; it’s guaranteed that he will stand up, stronger and better than ever. He’s willing to put his life on the line for a good cause. Jomy’s very childish. He gets excited about little things; Carina told him about sexual reproduction and speicifically the practice of bukkake, he thought it was a wonderful idea, so he laughed, kissed Nina on the cheek, and ran around and told everyone to stand in a circle around him while he was on his kness in the middle. He closed his eyes and the magic began, creating a memory he would never forget. Speaking of which, his memories are very precious to him. He tends to do things on impulse, as the impromptu bukkake described above is evidence of. He also claimed he took on Keith Anyan for “the thrills”. He gets bored easily and he normally has a tiny attention span; he died because he prioritized badtouching Keith instead of double checking if Grandmother had any more swords to stab him with. This isn’t to say he’s completely immature, though. Around meetings or whenever needed, he drops his cheerful nature for something more polite and formal. He knows there are some things that need to be taken seriously. He can give people the impression of being stupid or naive, but don’t let that fool you; he’s actually very smart. He knows what to prioritize and what to think about. In the manga, he blew up Sam Houston’s ship because he got angry; afterwards, when he was less emotionally unstable, he knew there was a possibility they would be detected, so he went on a mission to make random explosions to confuse the radars and ignore them. Additionally, he can make poetic monologues and inspiring speeches without any effort. His ideas are also very unconventional; settling on a planet, for one, sounded silly to the Mu who didn’t believe that they could live anywhere peacefully that isn’t Terra but, after four years, they were surprised that Jomy’s ideas weren’t just bullshit after all. He could think of weird plans that worked to get what he wanted without blowing up anything, too; when they couldn’t probe Keith’s mind, he used the child Tony to catch him off-guard, successfully finding out Keith was an idealist. Jomy is not perfect, though; like every other person, he has a lot of flaws that keep him from reaching his full potential. Stress can often cloud his rationality; he would yell and make brash decisions out of anger. Years of unresolved angst can get to someone’s brain too, and Jomy is no exception; he has absolutely no concern for himself whatsoever. His terrible self-image sculpted his submissive nature and his huge inferiority complex. He frequently second-guesses his decisions. He also mopes a lot when no one’s looking. However, if he’s able to overcome these problems, he can accomplish truly remarkable things. Background Jomy was born from a pureblood father and a muggleborn mother in Birmingham. His childhood, for the most part, was happy. He loved his parents, especially his mother, very much. He never knew his relatives, but that was because his parents tried to protect him from their indifference. They taught him his basic education; he particularly shined in languages and anything that involved Math. He became a very proud wizard, to the point that he refused to associate with Muggles or even know anything about them. It made his mother sad but... well, Maria was never the most outspoken person. He was a peculiar kid. There was something about him that was just plain odd. He looked and acted like a normal boy, and he had normal boy interests like loud music, brooms and Quidditch, but he always managed to seem weird. He didn’t reflect about it much, but he assumed it was because of his violent, rebellious nature. Growing up, he made a lot of friends, but two of them were particularly special; they were Sam and Swena. When their letters for Hogwarts arrived, Sam and he, along with their parents, shopped together in Diagon Alley. While shopping for pets, Jomy noticed a stray, black cat outside the store; the children were taunting it with a stick, so he saved it and picked it up. His mom told him to put it down, but he told her he wanted it for a pet. (It fell in a potion in his Third Year, turned blue, and Jomy decided he looked better that way. In his Fifth Year or so, he finally gave it the name “Rain”.) His first two years went well. He was known to be a really obnoxious brat with a heart of gold. He had the habit of teasing people, sometimes getting into trouble. He did stupid things with Sam during those years until Sam transferred to Durmstrang. Anyway, his normal life changed when he received an owl during the day after his fourteenth birthday in his Third Year, from an uncle “Harley” he never knew about. It said he would be his new guardian since his parents passed away. Jomy didn’t believe him at first; he tried owling his parents after that, but they never replied. When his Third Year was done, he went home to a locked, empty house; his parents were gone. Harley knew he wouldn’t follow the address he gave him, so he was already awaiting his arrival. He explained how his parents died because of Dark Wizard attacks. Since he had nowhere else to go to, Jomy decided to follow Harley. He met Blue, a retired member of the Ministry of Magic, during that summer; he explained the bigotry of the wizards to him and the corruption all around him. Jomy knew the story all too well. Since Blue’s strength was quickly diminishing, he wanted Jomy to fight for his cause and become a member of the Ministry of Magic; he wanted him to inherit his destiny, so to speak. Jomy wanted to just ignore him, but Harley would have none of it; he believed in Blue’s cause and thought Jomy was the perfect vessel to preach. He introduced him to the people that believed in Blue and told them to put their faith in Jomy. Jomy couldn’t do anything, so he decided to try; what could go wrong? A lot could go wrong, unfortunately. The people did not want to believe in Jomy because he was only fourteen. Jomy was put under a lot of stress, studying and trying to live up to their expectations. By the time summer ended, his behaviour changed. After his Fourth Year, he was a completely different man; he was sweeter, more polite, more mature, more idealistic, and calmer. The only thing that he didn’t lose was his brave, noble heart. There were no traces of the previous bully in him. He didn’t change after that. Trivia WILL POKE THIS LATER. Hopefully. External Links Character Journal